Wolf's Gift
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Matt has been having trouble in his life lately, so he goes to the Digital World with Gabumon and they are in a strange temple. Matt makes a wish on the Wolfmon statue and it comes true. Kind of. Now he's stuck living with the Motomiya family...as Daisuke's pet! Yamasuke, Daito. Warning: femDaisuke.
1. Chapter 1

"The Change"

**All right, here is yet another new story from me. This first chapter might be kind of short as you can you, but I'll try to make the next ones longer in the future. I hope you guys all like this one. It's different from the others, but also features my usual techniques. Like femDaisuke, that will be in it all right, so to those who wonder why I don't make more digimon stories with Daisuke as a male, please stop pestering me about it. Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

Matt Ishida was in the Digital World with Gabumon exploring an old temple with him since he had wanted to take a break from his life in the Human World.

Things had been rough lately.

Jun was stalking him again now that he and Sora had broken up and the child of Love was with Tai, his band was having a hard time writing new songs to perform and his dad was getting more stressed out from his late hours at work.

Gabumon had contacted him and told the child of Friendship all about an old temple and asked him if he wanted to check it out with him, to which Matt had eagerly agreed.

He had TK open up the portal for him and went through.

Right now he was in the temple that was filled with carvings of wolves, wolves that were from the Garurumon family.

"This place is amazing." Matt said as he looked at the stone carvings in awe.

"Yes, it is quite the sight. There is actually a legend that says the legendary Wolfmon will grant you a wish that your heart desires." Gabumon explained to his partner as they stopped walking in front of a statue of a humanoid digimon that was dressed in wolf like armour.

"Yeah right. That's just a legend. Doesn't mean it's true." Matt said with a smile as he looked into the eyes of the statue that were made out of rubies.

"You never know." Gabumon said as he bowed in front of the statue, paying his respects to the mighty digimon.

Matt sighed as he looked into the Wolfmon's eyes, thinking about something that he truly did desire.

No one really had any time to spend with him anymore, except for Jun, but stalkers didn't count.

He wanted someone who would love to spend time with him, tend to him, never take him for granted and to also say that they loved him.

Was that really too much to ask for?

"_Is this truly what you wish?"_ a deep, calming voice asked.

Matt gasped looking around the room, wondering where the voice had come from.

"Matt, is something wrong?" Gabumon asked his human partner.

"Gabumon, didn't you hear that voice?" the child of Friendship asked.

"No, I didn't hear a thing." The digimon said growing concerned for his friend.

"_If this is what you truly do want, then so be it."_ the voice said again, the voice thudding around Matt's mind.

The blonde looked around, his azure eyes landing on the statue of the Wolfmon, who seemed to be looking directly at him, the rubies that were in the place of his eyes sparkling.

"Matt, perhaps we should leave now." Gabumon said as he grew worried over the way his partner was acting.

The blonde nodded at that and followed his digimon out of the temple, unaware of the Wolfmon statue glowing a light blue color.

(At the Ishida home…)

Matt was in his futon, groaning as his body felt warmer than normal and his skin itched far too much.

He botled upright in his bed when he felt a sharp pain shock him and nausea grew, making him run out of his room and into the bathroom.

He leaned over the tolei seat and started hurling the contents of his stomach, his throat burning from it.

He coughed and choked as everything he ate and drank that day came out, and he dry heaved after there was nothing left.

"Oh God." He panted as his itched.

He cried out as his spine cracked and the hair on his arms grew longer.

Matt cried out for his father before he remembered that the man was going to be gone for the entire night to work.

He shakily stood up on his legs and threw his body on the door, trying to focus on getting to a phone and will away the pain as his legs gave out under him.

He clawed at the door, his finger nails now longer and sharper and he tried to get a good grip on the metal of the doorknob.

"Damn it, come on." He cursed.

He finally got the door to swing open and he fell onto the floor, his hair in his face that had grown out.

"Phone…" he growled out as he searched for the white cordless, dragging himself on the ground.

The pain was getting worse and soon enough he just decided to forget about the phone and to go over to Tai's place since he lived close by.

Shakily, he rose to his feet and made the journey out of his apartment, into the hallway, to the elevator and out of the building.

He walked down the dark, cold streets, his body weak from the pain of his body going through these strange transformations.

His vision was fading in and out as he stumbled down the street, trying hard to reach his goal.

He really wondered what was happening to him and why it was.

Finally, the pain became too much for him to bear that he just dropped down onto the hard cold cement in front of the building that the Kamiya family lived in.

"Please…help me…" he rasped out praying someone would find him as his vision blurred, eventually becoming pitch black as he fell into the darkness and was unconscious.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Waking"

**Thanks to those who reviewed so far and this chapter is dedicated to hitomi65 for being the first to review this story. Hope you all enjoy this and please review.**

Matt groaned as he started to wake up, his eyes fluttering as he picked up the scent of rosemary and mint.

He looked around the room and saw a room he didn't know at all and began to panic.

The room was a nice light blue color, there was a sliding closet that had mirrors as doors, a window beside the bed he was resting on, a wooden dresser that was made out of maple wood and he also saw some shoes, books, CDs and clothing randomly scattered around the room.

He continued his inspection of the room until the door at the end of the room opened and a mahogany haired teenage girl walked into the room dressed in white shorts, a large baggy t-shirt that slid off of her left shoulder, white socks on her feet that went up to her knees and she wore goggles around her neck.

"_Daisuke?"_ Matt asked feeling relived that he was in her house and not some stranger.

She looked up when she heard him speak and smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hey you. How are ya feeling?" she asked with a smile that shocked him.

Daisuke and Matt never really got along too well when they first met, they basically walked on eggshells so they didn't offend the other person, but she was a sweet girl when she wanted to be at times.

That tender smile she had on though was something she had never given him before and he was wondering why his successor was giving it to him now.

"I guess you're wondering where you are, huh?" she asked as she kneeled down in front of the bed, looking up into Matt's azure eyes.

"_Yeah, pretty much. What happened?"_ Matt asked, but was stunned when he found that it wasn't his voice that came from his mouth, but a whining noise.

Matt looked down at his hands and was horrified to find that instead of hands, he had paws that were covered in blonde fur.

He yelped and jumps up off of the bed and ran over to the mirror, shocked at the sight that met his eyes.

There in front of him was a dog that looked more like a wolf with azure eyes, a strong body that stood three feet tall and was covered in golden blonde fur.

"_How the hell did this happen?"_ he asked as he stared at his reflection.

Daisuke stood up and walked over to him, wondering what was bothering.

"Hey now, calm down. You're safe here." She said kneeling down beside him and scratching his head, which helped sooth Matt's fear of waking up as a dog.

"_Safe, huh? I'm a freaking dog! This isn't something I can just set aside and be fine_ _with, Daisuke."_ He growled at her making her frown at him.

"Hey, Kujo, watch who you growl at." She warned in a stern voice that made his ears flatten in reflex and bow his head.

"_How the hell did she do that?" _Matt wondered in a whimper.

His canine instincts were telling him that he didn't want to anger the girl since she was now his caregiver.

Daisuke smiled at him and got up.

"Come on boy, let's go get cha something to eat." She said making him perk up as his stomach rumbled.

The child of Miracles laughed and walked over to her door, whistling for the dog to follow her, which he did eagerly in his quest for food.

Matt sniffed around the apartment as they walked out of the girl's room and were soon in the living room and he froze on instinct when he smelt the ginger scent that he identified as Jun and he was further confirmed that she was there when he saw a head of magenta hair peeking out over the back of couch.

Daisuke saw the dog's tense posture, so she scratched him on under the chin to get him to relax a bit, which really did help.

Matt normally didn't like being touched by anyone, but his dog body welcomed it and he was starting to like the attention himself.

"Oh, so it woke up." Jun's voice broke through Matt's black out from when he enjoyed the attention Daisuke had given him.

The child of Miracles stopped her ministrations and looked over to her sister.

"The dog is a 'he' and can you do me a favour and not try to help me look after him." She said frowning at her older sister.

"Still not over that? It's been ten years, Dai." Jun groaned.

"I loved that dog, Jun. I have a right to be upset at you for losing him." Daisuke said making Matt sit back as he listened to the two girls argue.

"You have a new dog to love now, so problem solved." The magenta haired girl said.

"Jun, Tsume meant a hell of a lot more to me than that and can't be easily replaced and you know it." Daisuke said glaring at her sister.

"He was just a dumb animal." Jun said and Matt felt the air grow dark and heavy around the mahogany haired girl.

Daisuke scoffed as she turned her back on her sister and walked off to the kitchen, the blonde wolf-like dog following her close by, hoping her mood would lift.

Daisuke was frowning as she went about getting the dog food she had gotten while the dog she had found lying outside of the apartment building as sleeping in her room.

When she was stepping out of the apartment to go for a walk, she was surprised to find the beautiful dog and wanted to keep him.

She had called her apartment on her cell phone and begged her parents to let her keep it and they let her since they knew she would probably sneak it in and nurse it back to health anyway.

The truth was Daisuke had a dog once before when she was a little girl that was part wolf.

Her family found it when he was a pup, injured and half dead in the forest and Daisuke begged her parents to let her keep him and they decided to let her since they hoped it would help her become responsible.

She had named the wolf dog Tsume and he was a very wild animal, but she was able to get him to behave and he was insanely protective of her.

When Tsume was three years old, Jun was asked to take him out on a walk and she wasn't able to keep him calm when some kids messed with him, throwing pebbles at the dog and Tsume tried to attack them.

He had to be put down because of it, but the Motomiyas could never tell Daisuke the truth since they knew how much she loved him with all of her heart.

That half breed was her first and only friend at her young age, so they knew she would have taken the news of Tsume being put down a lot worse than Jun just losing him.

When Daisuke first say the blonde dog, she was surprised by how much he reminded her of Tsume, so she decided to take him rather than look a gift horse in the mouth.

She was broken from her memories of her Tsume when she heard the sound of whimpering and looked back to her new canine friend.

He was giving her a worried look with his head ducked down and ears flattened, his azure eyes looking up at her.

Daisuke couldn't help but smile and chuckle at how cute he looked.

"I'm sorry, boy, was I making you worry? Sorry about that." She said making his ears twitch and lift up.

"You know, we need to figure out what to call you." She said as she poured the food into a bowl and set it down in front of the golden dog to eat.

"_You cannot expect me to eat this garbage."_ Matt said with an insulted look on his face, even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying.

"Let's see. What should we call you?" the girl thought.

Matt sighed and dejectedly stuck out his tongue, using it to scoop up small bits of the dog food, tasting it carefully.

"How about Kiba? I've always liked that name. What about you?" Daisuke asked the dog.

"_I guess it's OK. It could have been worse. She could have chosen Fluffy or something like that."_ Matt said to himself as he continued to eat the food since it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I think you should call him Matt." Jun said walking into the kitchen, making the dog bark at her in his fright.

"Matt? Jun, I don't think so. It would be kinda weird if we had a dog named after my friend's older brother. Plus, he would find it pretty creepy." Daisuke pointed out making the dog nod to her words, agreeing with them completely.

"_Damn right. This girl really is a stalker. She's obsessed with me!"_ Matt said.

"Fine if not 'Matt', then why not 'Max'" Jun asked.

"No freaking way." Daisuke rejected the idea.

Matt continued eating as the sisters argued over what name to give him, hoping that it was his and Tai's successor who won.

After he was finished, Daisuke ended the argument and led her canine friend back into her room to get away from her sister.

"Man, if I ever become that obsessive over a guy, I think I'll shoot myself." She sighed as she sat on her bed, Matt at her side.

"Although," she trailed off in thought as she inspected the dog closely.

"I can get why she wanted to name you after Matt. You do kinda look like him with the blonde fur and soulful blue eyes. It makes sense." She said.

"_Soulful blue eyes, huh?"_ Matt asked teasingly.

Oh, when he was turned back to normal, he was really going to tease her about this.

"I hope Veemon doesn't mind sharing this room with you. And I also hope you don't try to attack him when you see he isn't human or animal. He's in the Digital World right now, but he'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait to see how he'll take this. Maybe he can help me come up with a name." Daisuke said thoughtfully as she scratched behind the dog's ears, making him whine in pleasure.

"_As long as he doesn't come up with anything stupid, he can help you brain storm away. Oohhh, god that feels soooo good!"_ Matt panted with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"You're just too cute." She said as she moved her hands to his neck, making him turn over on his side so she could reach his chest and stomach.

Matt let more whines of pleasure as the girl's soft hands pet him gently, each caress being caring.

Maybe he could get used to living with Daisuke.

Maybe the whole ordeal was temporary and would wear off in a few days.

Whatever happened to him, for now he would let it all go so that he could be spoiled by the affections of his dog loving successor.

…until her dragon comes back and he has fight for her attention.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Missing"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.**

Matt was sitting beside Daisuke as she opened up the port on her computer, watching as the gate beeped and a small white and blue dragon came barreling out and into the mahogany haired girl's arms.

"Daishuke!" Demiveemon cried as he hugged his human.

"Demiveemon, how was it?" Daisuke asked her partner as she hugged him and then lifted him up to kiss his nose, making him giggle.

"It wash great. We all had a picnic and played gamesh and other stuff." The dragon said excitedly.

Demiveemon then noticed the dog in the room with them, so he squirmed out of Daisuke's hold, making his way over to the golden furred animal.

"Daishuke, when didja get a new pet?" he asked inspecting the dog.

"Just yesterday. He's a stray and doesn't have a name yet. I was hoping you could help me with coming up with one." Daisuke said.

Demiveemon stared up into the dog's azure eyes with his big scarlet eyes, the dog tilting his head to the side as he wondered what the dragon was thinking about.

The dragon scrunched his face up in thought, crossing his short stubby arms as he tried to figure out a good name.

Daisuke watched them both as they unknowingly competed in a staring match, wondering who would come out victorious in the end.

Demiveemon's face lit up as he pointed a paw at the dog.

"Yamato!" he said.

Matt froze when the dragon said the name.

"_H-How did he know? How the hell did he guess who I am?"_ Matt asked himself since 'Matt' was a short version for his name Yamato.

"Yamato? Why do ya wanna call him that? I mean, it's a great name, but why?" Daisuke asked as she pets the dog.

The dragon smiled as he faced her.

"Becaushe, Kira Yamato ish aweshome!" he said with stars in his eyes.

Matt and Daisuke had dumbfounded looks on their faces, before the human girl laughed and the dog sulked.

"I almost forgot. _Gundam Seed_ is your favorite TV show." Daisuke said as the dog laid his head on the girl's lap.

"_Unbelievable."_ Matt said.

"Well, he does look like a Yamato, so I guess that'll be his name." the child of Miracles said.

"What do you think, Yama? Do you like it?" she said the dog as she scratched the spot between his shoulder blades.

"_At least they'll be calling me by my real name and it will be easier to answer to." _Matt said as he enjoyed the feeling of the girl scratching one of his sweet spots.

A few more days had gone by and Matt was getting used to living with the Motomiya family and he had to say he didn't like the way Daisuke's family treated her.

They always seemed to treat her like she was unintelligent and lazy when she spent more time playing video games, playing her guitar (he was stunned to high heavens when he first heard her play) and taking care of him and Veemon.

He sadly admitted that he also used to think of her the same way her parents and sister used to.

He now knew why she said those things about Jun when they first met, because Jun didn't keep her disdain for her sister at bay.

Veemon would watch this all with anger in his eyes and wanted to do something to make them stop, but held his tongue and did nothing at all.

When he saw Matt giving him a look that must have asked why he was just standing by, he said;

"Daisuke said this wash normal. I can't do anything unless they physically hurt her. I'm not happy 'bout this, but she told me."

Currently the blonde dog was standing by the window looking down at the people walking along the sidewalk outside.

Daisuke had been called by Tai to go over to his place soon and she was just in the shower.

Last night she had given Matt a bath and it was a very awkward experience for him since she was bathing him.

She was dressed in a bikini as she bathed him, but it was more skin than he was used to her showing, considering she never wore anything revealing unlike Yolei, Kari, Mimi and Sora who had tops that might flash a few centimetres of cleavage, but Daisuke never showed anything.

She had worn the blue bikini in case he struggled and splashed her so her cloths wouldn't get wet and Veemon even helped with rising out his fur.

The blonde dog had to say he preferred the end when he was being dried off and then Daisuke gently brushed his fur out.

After she was done, he admired his silky coat as he looked at his reflection as the light shined on it; his highlights making him look gold.

The mahogany haired girl laughed as she knelt down by him and scratched the tip of his hair.

"Who is that gorgeous animal in the mirror?" she teased making him puff up in pride.

The sound of the door opening made him look away from the window and snapped out of his thoughts to see that the girl he was thinking about was dressed in a long sleeved black top with white pants and blue convers towel drying her hair.

"Hey, Yama." She said to the dog as his tail wagged and he bounded over to her.

"OK, so I know I said we were going to my friend's house, but he just sent me a message to say he was coming over in a few minutes. But I promise to take you out after he leaves." She swore to him.

"_It figures that Tai would make last minute plans like that. If I were you, I'd be on his case about it."_ Matt said.

Veemon hopped out of the room since Jun and the parents weren't home, free to roam as much as he wanted and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turned the TV on.

"Hey, a _Charmed _rerun's playin'." He said as he settled back to watch.

Matt gave him a look, but just walked over to the couch with Daisuke, crawling on top of the girl after she sat down, relishing in her magic fingers that massaged his scalp as they watched the show.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Veemon called jumping up and running over to check who it was.

After that was done, he opened the door and allowed Tai and Agumon in, both looking very grave.

The child of Courage was dressed in a blue t-shirt that was nearly black, jeans and black and purple shoes while Agumon was wearing a red hoodie that covered most of his face.

"Hey guys." Daisuke greeted as Veemon closed the door and led the duo of courage over to the couch.

"Hey Dai." Tai said as he stopped in place when he saw the large wolf like dog that had golden fur, his eyes looking so familiar to him.

"When did you get that dog?" he asked.

"A few days ago. I just found this guy abandoned outside my apartment." Daisuke said as she continued her ministrations on the dog.

"Wow, he's big. What's his name?" Agumon said as he pulled his hood down.

"Yamato." Veemon said making Tai give them a strange look.

"You named him after Matt?" he asked.

"What? No, why do you ask that?" Daisuke asked with a curious look.

Tai sat down on the arm of the couch as the orange dino sat down on the floor with Veemon.

"Matt's real name is Yamato." He said.

"Are you serious?" she asked pausing in her massaging making Matt look up and make an annoyed groan.

"Yeah. Anyway, Matt's the reason I came over here." Tai said getting serious.

Said mentioned person looked up at his best friend, wondering if they had noticed he was missing yet.

"Are the Teenage Wolves having another concert? Or is my sister stalking him again?" Daisuek asked.

"I wish. Matt's been missing for the past few days." Tai said.

Matt watched as his successor's eyes grew wide in shock and worry as she sat up straight.

"Missing? How can he be missing?" she asked with a slight tone of hysteria threatening to come out.

"No one knows. Gabumon was the last one who saw him. They were checking out some temple in the Digital World, then Matt went home. His dad was working all night long and he said the door was wide open when he got home and Matt was gone. Not only that, but the place was kinda messed." Tai said.

"Ya think he was kidnapped?" Veemon asked.

"No way. Matt wouldn't let himself be kidnapped that easily. There has to be more to it." the child of Miracles said clenching her hands, the dog looking at her.

Ever since he became an animal he was able to easily sense and smell the way people felt and right now Daisuke was worried sick about Matt-him-and she wanted to know what could have happened to him.

"We're all going to be looking for him later. Maybe that dog of yours can even help us out." Tai said looking at the dog.

Daisuke looked down at the dog, her chocolate eyes clouded over in depression and worry for her friend.

"Maybe." She said softly.

Tai smiled sadly as he saw how upset his successor was and leaned over, placing his hand on the back of her neck, placing his forehead on hers.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." He said.

Daisuke forced a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Matt watched this scene going on in front of him and wasn't too thrilled about it at all.

It was bad enough that his best friend was now dating his ex-girlfriend, but now he was having a tender moment with his successor?

His animal instincts took over as he started growling at the brunette, making the two children of Courage and their partners look at the dog in confusion.

"Whoa! Easy boy." Tai said getting up away from the dog that now looked more like a wolf defending his territory.

Daisuke frowned as she gently ran her fingers through the animal's fur, massaging the tense muscles in his neck and back.

"Easy there, Yama. He's a friend of mine. You don't have to scare him off, OK?" she said.

Matt listened to her voice and slowly calmed down and when he was fully calmed, his master kissed his snout.

"That's my boy. Sorry about that, Tai. He doesn't normally act like this." Daisuke said giving Tai an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. I have to get going anyway. Got a date." He said holding up his hands.

"A date?" Daisuke asked with a smile and laugh, her tone filled with disbelief.

Matt mentally smirked at that as Tai pouted, Veemon and Agumon both laughing.

"I can get a date. I mean, hey, if you can get a guy to kiss you, then why can't I get a girl?" the child of Courage asked.

"Because I'm sweet and cute?" Daisuke said with a smile as she batted her eyelashes and cupped her hands under her chin to give off that innocent look.

"OK, I'll give ya that." Tai said as the digimon laughed again and Matt settled himself properly on his master's lap, licking the place under her jaw, trying to make her turn her attention back to him.

"Wow, if only he were human. You two would be the perfect couple." Tai teased making Daisuke pick up one if the throw pillows and threw it at Tai as he made a dash for the door, Agumon on his tail.

"Yeah, you better run!" Daisuke called as she watched the pillow hit him in the head just as he made it out the door, Agumon picked up the pillow and tossed it back into the room before he closed the door behind them.

The apartment was then silent except for the TV that was still playing the show.

Daisuke sighed sadly as she thought back to what Tai had said about Matt.

What could have happened to him?

Veemon and Matt looked at her, sensing her worry and grew concerned for her themselves.

"Daisuke?" the blue dragon questioned as he got up on the couch and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him as she hugged him, the same look on her face.

"I just hope Matt's OK out there…where ever he is." She said.

The blonde dog watched, having a strange time believing that Daisuke actually felt this way for him.

He felt…touched.

"_How do you really about me, Daisuke Motomiya?"_ Matt asked.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Music"

**Here is the next chapter. I'm happy to hear that you guys like this story, thanks for the support. Please enjoy and review.**

The Digidestineds had been searching all over the Digital World for Matt, Daisuke even searching with Ken, Wormmon and Veemon with her dog in the Human World, but they hadn't found him yet.

They had some difficulties when he started chasing birds that were twittering at him and chasing cats that yowled at him in a very taunting way.

"Stupid doglike instincts. Stupid birds with their annoying sings. Stupid cat fork mocking me. The next time I see that stupid thing, I'll eat it. What? Ew, no. this is getting insane." Matt thought in a depressed state at that time as he was being scolded by Daisuke for misbehaving when they had more important things to do.

Ken tried miserably to hide his amusement as he watched it, then pulled his best friend back to look for the missing child of Friendship.

The results weren't very good when everyone met up at Izzy's home later on that day.

No one had seen anything that indicated that Matt was even living or hiding out somewhere in the city.

TK had actually broken down crying from his worry and frustration over his missing brother and Kari was there to comfort him.

Sora had tears in her eyes as she was scared about what could have happened to her ex-boyfriend and Tai was there to comfort her, exposing themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend to the rest of the Chosen Children.

Apparently Matt was the only one who knew about their relationship and had given them his blessings.

Daisuke was now in her room, strumming on her guitar, Veemon and Yamato (Matt) when frowning at the droopy notes that showed how down she was feeling.

"_My ears can't take this much longer."_ Matt thought as the girl strums became lazier.

"Daisuke, please cheer up. We'll find him sooner or later." The bleu dragon said.

Matt turned his head to look outside as he saw snow beginning to fall outside.

It was December, which he learned was the month Daisuke was born when he saw Mr. Motomiya change the month on the calendar the other day.

She was born on Christmas day, which made it very ironic since it was the day of miracles that the child of Miracles was born on.

Daisuke stopped her strumming and sighed as she looked at her partner with confliction.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really worried about him. I mean, I know he's a tough guy that doesn't take shit from anyone, but still…he's not invincible." She said.

The dog watched the snowflakes dancing in the wind as his twitched with everyone word that was spoken by the duo of Miracles.

She really thought he was tough?

"Hey, Daisuke, play a Christmas song, please?" Veemon asked as he shook Daisuke's arm.

She looked into his scarlet eyes with her chocolate ones, seeing the kindness and hope that were in his eyes to make her feel better and she smiled at him as she held her guitar properly.

"_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout I'm tellin' ya why."_ She sang as she strummed her guitar.

"_**Santa Clause is coming to town."**_ Matt sang, but it sounded more like he was howling the lyrics beautifully.

Veemon and Daisuke both smiled at him as the girl continued with the song.

"_He's making a list_

_Checking it twice." _Daisuke sang.

"_Gonna find out who's naughty an' nice." _Veemon joined in on the song.

"_Santa Clause is coming to town."_ The duo sang as the wolf howled in time to the strums of the guitar.

"_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake."_ Daisuke sang feeling her spirit rise.

"_He knows when you've been bad or good."_ Veemon sang happy to see that his human was feeling better.

"_So be good for goodness sake_

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry _

_You better not pout_

_I'm tellin' ya why_

_Santa Clause is coming to town!"_ Daisuke and Veemon sang as Matt howled.

They laughed as the girl brought the dog and dragon into a hug, kissing both of their heads.

"You guys rock." She said as she just hugged them, Veemon returning it as Matt lay his head over her shoulder.

"I love ya, Dai." The dragon said.

"I love you too, V." she said making the dog go stiff as he heard that.

They loved each other?

He had never heard any Digidestined say they loved their digimon partner except for Sora when she was finally able to activate her Crest of Love when Myotismon was hurting Birdramon.

The child or dog of Friendship felt terrible since he had never once told Gabumon that he loved him or his father or his mother or TK or Sora when they had been dating.

Amazing that he had just come to realize all of this thanks to Daisuke Motomiya and Veemon.

"Man, I feel terrible now." He said to himself and it came out as a whimper making the human and digimon end the hug.

"Hey, Yama, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked in concern as the dog's ears folded down on his head.

"Maybe he's sick." Veemon suggested.

"Do you have a tummy ach, boy? Do want me to rub it for you? It might help." The mahogany haired girl said.

"_Damn it Daisuke, how did you turn out to be so sweet?"_ Matt whined as he looked up at her with emotional azure eyes.

The child of Miracles pulled the dog over to her, laying him on her lap and rubbed his stomach, making the dog whine in pleasure from the touch.

Veemon watched this, happy that his partner wasn't worrying over the missing child of Friendship anymore as she was distracted by Yamato at the moment.

But he himself couldn't help but wonder where Matt could have disappeared to.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Dream"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and review please.**

Matt was cuddled up on the bed with Daisuke and Veemon, the girl rubbing his back until he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Soon enough he was lost in his dreams, standing in a field surrounded by mist in his human body.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the blonde called looking around.

"_I'm over here."_ A familiar voice called out.

Matt looked around for the person the voice belonged to, but didn't see anyone.

He frowned as he walked into the mist, azure eyes searching the area for the one who had spoken to him.

"Hello? Where are you?" he called.

"_Follow my voice, child of Friendship. I'm close by."_ The voice said.

Matt listened closely to where the voice had come from, looking deeply into the mist.

He stopped when he saw two sparkling red eyes, then ran towards it, thinking that he may have just found them.

The closer he got to the eyes, the mist began to part, allow him to have a better view of the tall half man, half digimon that was standing there.

"Who are you?" Matt asked the white and blue wolf digimon.

"_Nice to see you too, child of Friendship. I am Strabimon."_ The digimon said.

"Strabimon, huh. Why are you here?" the blonde asked.

"_I'm here to answer some questions. I'm sure you're curious as to how you turned into a dog, aren't you?"_ the wolf asked as he waved his clawed paw around and the area turned into the bed room where Matt in his dog body was sleeping in bed with Daisuke and Veemon.

"Are you the one who turned me?" Matt asked.

"_No. I don't have that kind of power."_ Strabimon said as they walked towards the bed, their bodies transparent as they looked at the peaceful face of the child of Miracles.

"_That was the job of my father."_ He said as he reached out and gently pushed a mahogany strand of hair out of the girl's face.

"Father? I didn't know digimon had parents." Matt said frowning at the fact that the wolf was touching his successor.

He had become very protective over her since he had been living with her.

"_Of course we do. They are our ancestors. Not only that, but the Chosen Children are also their children. For example, you and I and young Daisuke here would be the children of the Wolfmon."_ Strabimon explained as he backed away from the bed.

"Wolfmon?" Matt asked as he looked at the digimon with wide eyes when he thought back to when Gabumon brought him to the temple.

"_Yes, of course Daisuke is also the child of the Agnimon along with the child of Courage. It all depends on the Crest you hold power over."_ Strabimon explained as they were transported to the temple that Matt had been in, standing in front of the statue of the Wolfmon.

The blonde looked at the statue with a thoughtful look before he looked back to the hybrid.

"Wolfmon…he changed me. Why did he do it though?" Matt asked.

"_Because you wished it."_ Strabimon said.

Matt gasped at that.

"Are you out of your mind? I never wished to become a house pet!" he yelled at him.

"_No, but you did wish for someone to care for you and that's what you got. By being turned into a dog, you were found and taken in by someone who would come to love you and protect you with their life. Daisuke."_ The wolf said as he turned his head to look at the Wolfmon.

"My wish?" Matt asked as he thought back to what he had been thinking the day he was here with Gabumon.

**"Yes, it is quite the sight. There is actually a legend that says the legendary Wolfmon will grant you a wish that your heart desires." Gabumon explained to his partner as they stopped walking in front of a statue of a humanoid digimon that was dressed in wolf like armour.**

**"Yeah right. That's just a legend. Doesn't mean it's true." Matt said with a smile as he looked into the eyes of the statue that were made out of rubies.**

**"You never know." Gabumon said as he bowed in front of the statue, paying his respects to the mighty digimon.**

**Matt sighed as he looked into the Wolfmon's eyes, thinking about something that he truly did desire.**

**No one really had any time to spend with him anymore, except for Jun, but stalkers didn't count.**

**He wanted someone who would love to spend time with him, tend to him, never take him for granted and to also say that they loved him.**

**Was that really too much to ask for?**

_**"Is this truly what you wish?"**_** a deep, calming voice asked.**

**Matt gasped looking around the room, wondering where the voice had come from.**

**"Matt, is something wrong?" Gabumon asked his human partner.**

**"Gabumon, didn't you hear that voice?" the child of Friendship asked.**

**"No, I didn't hear a thing." The digimon said growing concerned for his friend.**

_**"If this is what you truly do want, then so be it."**_** the voice said again, the voice thudding around Matt's mind.**

**The blonde looked around, his azure eyes landing on the statue of the Wolfmon, who seemed to be looking directly at him, the rubies that were in the place of his eyes sparkling.**

**"Matt, perhaps we should leave now." Gabumon said as he grew worried over the way his partner was acting.**

**The blonde nodded at that and followed his digimon out of the temple, unaware of the Wolfmon statue glowing a light blue color.**

The child of Friendship gasped as he looked up at the Wolfmon, realizing that the Wolfmon had been the one speaking to him.

"Oh shit, he really did it." he said.

"But…how do I turn back?" he asked looking at Strabimon.

The hybrid crossed his arms as he calmly looked at the blonde.

"_I figured you would have come up with the answer yourself."_ He said turning away from the teenage male.

"What do you mean?" Matt demanded.

Strabimon stopped walking, sighing in exasperation before he glanced back over to the boy.

"_Every alpha wolf needs a she wolf by his side. You've found yours, now all you have to do is real her in."_ he said.

Matt thought over his words, then his face flushed a deep shade of red when he put the clues together.

"W-What?! But…but how the hell do I even ask her out or try to pursue her when I'm a…a…mutt?" he asked.

"_Just stop thinking so much over it. Keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine. All you have to do is have her say 'I love you, Matt' and you'll be turned back to normal."_ Strabimon explained.

"But how's she going to react when she finds out I've been with her the entire time? She's been worried sick about me disappearing. She'd kill me when she finds out the truth." Matt called to the hybrid as he continued walking, the mist flooding in around them.

"_She's your woman. You deal with it."_ Strabimon called.

Matt woke up, lifting his head up with a shocked look in his azure eyes, wondering if he was safe.

He then looked down and saw that he was still a dog sleeping in bed with the duo of Miracles.

He relaxed and laid back down, resting his head over the mahogany haired girl.

How the hell was he going to figure this all out?

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Sharada"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. The song in this is called, well, read the chapter title and it is sung by Skye Sweetnam. I do not own it. She does and so do the people who produced the song. OK, please review and enjoy!**

Daisuke was outside bundled up against the cold as she walked with her dog outside so they would both get some exercise while Veemon was back at the apartment sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Matt, the quick thinker he was, used Jun's lap top to type out a message and sent it to TK to tell him that he had gone off to visit their grandfather in Paris and he was very sorry for not leaving them a message before, but he just needed some time to himself.

The child of Hope called a meeting and read to e-mail to everyone, the blonde dog watching his new master's face as relief and happiness was shown clearly in her chocolate eyes.

He had done this so that he would be able to try and woo her and get to know her better over what she thought was the internet.

He was planning on starting it tonight when he was sure the Motomiya parents and Jun were going to be out that evening.

"Yama, what do you say we head home now?" Daisuke asked making him give a slight bark.

She smiled at him as they started off home, Matt's mind racing with what topics to come up with to talk with the child of Miracles.

They soon got home, meeting Veemon who had made some hot chocolate to drink while no one was home.

"So how wash the walk?" he asked handing a mug to his partner after she put away her coat, scarf, gloves, boots and hat and hung up the leash she used to walk Yama with.

"It was fine." She said taking the mug as she sat down on the couch and started flicking through the channels to look for something to watch.

Daisuke found 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' the version with Jim Carrey and put it on, her dragon eagerly hopping over to watch it.

Matt watched them as they watched the movie completely consumed in it, so he decided to start on that letter now.

He snuck into Jun's room happy to see Jun had left her lap top open on her desk again and rushed over, picked up a pen between his fangs and used it to turn the lap top on.

As soon as it was on, he used the pen to push buttons and brought up his e-mail account and started typing out his letter, but it took some time with how difficult it was.

"_Dear Daisuke,_

_I decided to try and get to know you better. _

_I know, that was a totally lame way to start off this letter, but I'm not really sure how to approach you._

_Anyway, we've known each other for a few years now and I just realised that I know barely anything about you and that doesn't sit well with me._

_I guess we can start off with simple things when it comes to getting to know each other._

_You know, like the whole twenty questions thing._

_Favorite color, favorite food, favorite song, favorite pass time, favorite season, favorite holiday, favorite movie, ect._

_I'll start it off and give you my list for an example._

_Color: blue_

_Food: burgers_

_Song: 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow (don't make fun!)_

_Pass time: playing guitar and writing songs_

_Season: summer_

_Holiday: Christmas_

_Movie: 'Pokémon 2000' (Don't judge!)_

_Band: Nickelback_

_Animal: wolf (Yeah, ironic considering Garurumon, right?)_

_Mythological creature: phoenix_

_Magic power: teleporting_

_TV show: Seinfeld_

_Cartoon/anime: Bleach_

_Book: Blood and Chocolate_

_Author: Scott O'Dell_

_I can't really come up with anything else to say at the moment, but I hope to hear back from you again soon._

_-Matt_

The blonde dog pushed send and then spat the pen out of his maw, then ran off to see what Daisuke and Veemon were doing right at the moment.

The dragon was munching on an apple while the mahogany haired girl was strumming her guitar.

Matt smiled his happy puppy smile as he trotted over to the girl, eager to hear her play and sing.

"Oh, hey. Where did you go to? Taking a nap?" she asked as she paused in her playing to give his ears a tender scratch.

"_Something like that."_ Matt said as he sat down in front of her, ready to hear her.

"I think he wants to hear you sing." Veemon pointed out.

She nodded with a smile as she started tuning her guitar until it was right, then started playing.

"_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_You wouldn't really call her typical_

_Had her own definition of cool_

_She lived in her own world_

_She had her own style_

_Her own rules_

_She played along like it was usual_

_Nobody really knew her name_

_Her life was one big game_

_She's got her head up in the clouds_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll come down_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada _

_Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_Her head_

_Her head_

_Song stuck in her head."_ She sang as the dog and dragon listened in contentment.

The child/wolf of Friendship couldn't help but find some of the lyrics suited Daisuke very well.

"_Dreaming all day that's all she did_

_Ever since she was a little kid_

_All the teachers thought that she was slow_

_She was just dreaming about her show_

_And when they told her she's delirious_

_She didn't care_

_She's just oblivious_

_She likes to make everyone curious."_ Matt bit back a snort and smirk at that part knowing very well how true that was from what he heard from his brother.

"_One day she's gonna be famous_

_She's got her head up in the clouds_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll come down_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_Her head_

_Her head_

_She's got this song stuck in her head."_ She stopped singing as she went into the instrumental part of the song, Matt watching as he saw the passion she held for music in her eyes.

"_she's got her head up in the clouds_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Don't know when she'll come down_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_Her head_

_Her head_

_She's got her head stuck in the clouds_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_Don't now when she'll come down_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_She can't get to bed_

_Sharada_

_Sharada_

_She's got this song stuck in her head_

_Her head_

_Her head_

_Her head."_

Veemon clapped as Matt wagged his tail happily when the girl finished, Daisuke blushing a bit at the attention.

"That wash great, Dai." Veemon said.

"Thanks." She said as she set her guitar aside as the dog jumped up on the couch, lying down across her lap, waiting for her to give him his scratching, which she did.

He had to admit, he was growing feelings for her and he hoped that he would get his she wolf soon.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"Story of a Girl"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. The song is by Nine Days I think the band where I got the chapter idea from is called and I do not own it. Please enjoy and review!**

Daisuke went to check her messages a few hours later and was surprised by what she had found.

"Matt? What the heck is going on in that guy's head?" she asked as the blonde canine came into the room, giving her a miffed look.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ he barked.

She looked over at him in curiosity.

"Oh, hey Yama. You know that guy we were looking for? He just sent me an e-mail. Really, I don't know he even bothered. He never seemed to care too much about me unless I had something to say about his brother or any of our other friends." She said as she opened up the message.

Matt whined slightly at that as he came followed her as she went to her bed and sat down on it to read the letter and Veemon came into the room after he heard what his partner said.

"I don't get why you two don't get along. He's your predecessor. You get along with Tai. Yolei gets along with Mimi and Sora. Cody gets along with Joe and Izzy. So why can' you and Matt get along?" he asked sitting on the bed upside down.

"It's not like it's my fault!" she yelled suddenly making him yelp and fall off the bed.

The dog watched as he sensed and smelt the frustration coming off of her and looked at her intently.

"God, whenever I try to talk to him, he always looks at me like I committed some sort of crime. I try to ask him a simple question and he bites my head off! I just don't get what his problem with me is." Daisuke said.

"I was so sure that he didn't like me and now with this message. Just what kinda sick game is he playing?" she huffed setting her lap top aside and got up to go cool off.

Veemon sighed and shook his head, not happy when she was upset.

Matt whined as he lay down on the floor up set at himself for making things worse.

He supposed he was very unfair to her in the past and then just magically deciding to become friends with her must be playing with her emotions and he felt terrible for it.

"_Man, I really messed things up."_ He whined.

He had been thinking mostly of himself when it all came down to it.

He had at first been jealous of her for having a family that was complete and she just outwardly insulted her own sister like it was natural to her.

That had made him think she was nothing more than a spoiled brat and yelled at her for it and Kari had done the same.

He had seen the pain that reflected in her chocolate eyes from it and the misery of loneliness that was once dominated in his own eyes, but completely ignored it thinking she had deserved the wakeup call.

He had never even thought to think about what her real life was like and now that he knew the truth of her home life, he regretted it.

Daisuke was always happier when she was in Tamachi with Ken and his family.

He had watched how they interacted with the girl and they loved having her around, treating her like their own child and the smile on her face was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

It was better than the look of sadness that was hidden under it.

He gasped as he suddenly got an idea for a song.

A few days had gone by and Matt worked on the song he had come up with as Daisuke tried to decide whether or not she would accept the child of Friendship's offer of friendship all of a sudden when he didn't even care for it at all in the beginning.

"So what do think I should do?" she asked Ken as he came over for a visit.

The child of Kindness sat back in his seat at the table while Veemon and Wormmon played around in the girl's room, the blonde furred canine sat at her feet and Jun was busy watching a show on TV and talking to one of her friends on her phone.

"I think you should give him a chance. After all, you gave me and Willis a chance." Ken said as he took a sip from his tea.

"_Maybe he can get her to talk to me. She does always look up to him and seek out his advice. Geez, they seem like better friends than me and Tai."_ Matt said as he watched them.

The child of Miracles sighed as she looked down at her lap top screen, unsure what to do.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I swear, if this turns out to be some sort of sick game, I'm gonna mess up that perfect face of his.' She said as she brought up and word pad and started typing.

"Perfect face?" Ken asked with an amused smirk.

The dog making a choking noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter while the girl blushed and ducked her head down.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

When it got later and Daisuke was busy talking with Ken, Matt snuck into the mahogany haired girl's room and used her lap top to access his account and checked it for her e-mail.

_OK Matt, I have no idea what you're playing, but I'll bite._

_Here is a list of my favorite things, even though you could have just asked Tai or TK or Kari or, heck, even Yolei about it._

_Color: blue_

_Food: strawberries, especially with Nutella covering them._

_Song: You and Me by Life House (NOT A WORD!)_

_Pass time: guitar (big surprise there, huh?) and soccer._

_Season: spring_

_Holiday: Halloween_

_Movie: Cruel Intentions_

_Band: Bowling for Soup (but Nickelback is awesome too)_

_Animal: fox_

_Mythological creature: dragon (see the irony with Veemon, right?)_

_Magic power: teleporting makes sense, because there are times when I'd want to be anywhere else at points in time._

_TV show: Charmed_

_Cartoon/Anime: Black Cat_

_Book: Vampire Kisses: the Beginning, I guess because I can relate to the main character of the book._

_Author: JL Smith_

_And there you have it._

_Hope you have with this information._

_-Daisuke_

Matt smiled mentally at the list when he saw that they did have something in common and was impressed that she had understood why he had chosen teleportation as a power.

He had also seen the move 'Cruel Intentions' before and it was a good movie, though he never expected her to have taste in those type of movies.

He would have thought her to be more of a thriller freak like Tai was.

He was going to have a lot of fun talking with her.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"Peaceful Dreams meet Harsh Reality"

**Here is the next chapter. I'm pretty excited since today I'm officially 18 and legal. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

_Matt was walking to the park with Daisuke, one arm wrapped around her waist as she cuddled up into his side._

_It was a beautiful spring day, the flowers were in bloom and the cherry blossom trees looked very lovely as the soft breeze blew the petals around._

"_Come on, Matt!" the mahogany haired girl said pulling away from the blonde, taking his hand with both of hers and pulling him towards the largest tree in the park._

"_Easy, Dai. Calm down." He chuckled as he let himself get pulled by his girlfriend._

_Daisuke laughed as she led him to the tree, both sitting under it and cuddled up together as they enjoyed the beautiful day._

_The child of Friendship smiled softly as he held the younger girl who rested her head on his chest, her chocolate eyes closed as her lips curved up into a content smile._

_Matt bent down and kissed her forehead, the scent of rosemary and mint tickling his nose as it wafted off from her hair._

_She hummed softly from the contact and nuzzled her head into his chest making Matt let out a small chuckle as he played with one of her curls._

"_This is nice." Daisuke said._

"_Yeah, it is." He said._

"Wow, aren't you the romantic." A familiar voice commented.

_Matt looked up and saw Strabimon was standing a few feet away from them, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face._

_Daisuke opened her eyes and looked over to where the wolf was with a curious look on her face as she stared into his red eyes._

"_Matt, what's going on here?" she asked._

"_Nothing, Dai. Just stay here, I'll handle it." Mat said as he kissed her head, then got up and walked over to the digimon, a frown on his face._

"_What are you doing here?" he demanded._

"You know, maybe if you worked harder to make the daughter of Agnimon and Wolfmon fall in love with you, you'd be human again and this would all be real."_ Strabimon said._

_Matt glared at him as he glanced back at Daisuke as she faded away along with the scene that had been set up for his dream, turning into the misty field where he had first met Strabimon._

"_I'm trying as much as I can." He said looking back at the wolf._

_Strabimon scoffed at that as he unfolded his arms._

"Right, whatever. Look, I hate to tell you this, but you have a time limit to make Daisuke say she loves you."_ He said._

"_What?!" Matt yelled feeling angered._

"Hey, chill out. It's not my fault. Wolfmon is running out of patience. You have the spirit of a wolf. If it were Daisuke who was in this position, she'd have put way more effort in this and be way ahead of it than you. Of course, she also has that determined fire that the children of Agnimon have."_ Strabimon said._

"_Yeah, thanks. How long do I have?" _Matt asked.

"You have until the end of Christmas. When the clock strikes midnight on December 25 or else you'll-"

"_What? Be stuck as a house pet forever?" the blonde asked, his azure eyes looking icy cold._

"Oh please, this isn't some cheesy fairy tale. No matter how much it sounds like it. You'll be turned back human, only you'll have to suffer seeing her fall in love with someone else and start a family with them while you live without anyone to love you the way she would have."

"_That still makes it sound like some cheesy fairy tale!" Matt raged throwing his arms up to emphasize his point._

_Strabimon smirked at that as he turned away, folding his arms behind his head._

_Truthfully, he was getting a kick out of the child of Friendship's freak out._

"Listen here brother dear. Stop thinking so much. Act on instinct. You know what you want, so take it. Tell her the truth if you must. She might bitch at you and try to kill you, but if it makes her admit her feelings for you and you get that clichéd happily ever after ending, then what does it matter? Daisuke loves honesty, so do that."_ He advised before he started walking away._

"_Wait, Strabimon!" Matt called holding a hand out, as if he were reaching out to the son of Wolfmon._

"Just do it. You only have 10 days after all."_ Strabimon called over his shoulder as he waved at him._

Matt shot up from his sleep and saw that he was under the kitchen table, Daisuke typing away on her lap top, responding to a letter he had sent her last night.

They had been getting closer, finding more things in common as they did so and he could see that she was growing more excited each day to talk to him.

He crawled out from under the table, making her look down at him with a smile.

"Hey there Yama. How was your nap?" she asked as she scratched his ears.

He gave her the happy puppy look as she gave him attention, then she went back to typing.

As the child of Miracles worked, Matt decided to go to her room when he also heard the door open and smelled the musky scent of her father coming home early.

He didn't like the man too much and was nervous around him, so he always took off to his master's room to hide out.

Veemon had gone back to the Digital World to meet up with Wormmon, Terriermon and Lopmon to spend some time together and hopefully find a mate for the holidays.

The blonde was also planning that very thing.

That's when he thought of it.

An idea of how he could tell Daisuke about his predicament and actually have her believe him and not see him as a creep.

Veemon would be able to help him out.

The dragon and canine got along very well and he wanted nothing more than the best for his human partner.

Especially someone who will love her and protect her for all time.

He would have to wait until Veemon got back from the Digital World, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to make further progress with Daisuke.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

"Help from the Dragon"

**Here is the next chapter. I wanna try and get this done by Christmas. I hope you guys like this and please review.**

As soon as Veemon came back, Matt picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him into Daisuke's room, the girl watching in confusion as the canine kicked the door shut.

"Well…that was…uh…weird." She said.

She shook her head and walked off to the kitchen to get something to drink, deciding to not even bother with Yama's strange behaviour until later.

"Uh, what cha doing, Yama?" Veemon asked as the dog set him down then trotted over to the lap top that was turned on and had the word pad up on it.

Veemon watched as he picked up a pen in his mouth and started typing out words with it.

After a few minutes he was done and jerked his head to motion Veemon over to come see what he wrote.

The dragon walked over and read what was written, his eyes shooting open to a comical width.

"_Veemon, it's me, Matt Ishida. _

_Gabumon and I were in a temple where the Wolfmon turned me into a dog and now I have to make Daisuke fall in love with me or else I'll suffer being alone for the rest of my life and watch as she gets married to some other guy and has a happy family with them._

_I don't want that to happen because I'm in love with her._

_I really need you to help me out here, please."_

Veemon stepped back with wide red eyes feeling completely shocked from what he had just read.

He slowly turned to the dog, seeing the same look he usually saw in the child of Friendship's eyes.

"Holy Azulongmon! Matt? Why didn't cha tell the others? We coulda helped ya with this before." Veemon said as he placed a hand on the canine's head.

Matt shook the hand off and picked the pen back up and typed in his next response.

"_I didn't know how to._

_I thought you guys would think I was crazy and Daisuke would freak out about this._

_Strabimon, Wolfmon's son, has been visiting me in my dreams telling me that I had to hurry up with getting her to admit she loves me._

_I only have until Christmas._

_This is why I really need your help._

_So…can you help me?"_

Veemon narrowed his eyes in thought as the canine gave him the kicked puppy look, whining a bit in a begging tone.

He was really desperate if he was asking for his help, this the dragon knew.

He crossed his arms as he thought deeper on this situation.

Matt was their friend and he needed help; he couldn't just be left to deal with such a terrible fate.

Plus, Daisuke deserved to have someone love her and take care of her, which Matt was happy to do.

He looked into those azure eyes and saw that he meant every word that had said…typed.

"All right, I'll help ya." Veemon said making Matt perk up and wag his tail.

"But be warned, if ya hurt her, I'll kill ya." The dragon said being completely serious about it.

Anyone who dared to hurt her mentally or physically, he would make sure they paid the price for it.

Matt yipped in understanding.

A few days later, Veemon kept asking he child of Miracles questions about Matt and what she thought about him while the canine hung around to listen eagerly to what she had to say.

He was thrilled to hear that what she said were all positive things.

When Veemon asked if she thought of him as more than a friend, her cheeks burned in a blush causing the dragon to tease her about it and she would put him in a headlock as he laughed and Matt's tail wagged rapidly when he saw that he had a chance of being with her after all if she had feelings for him.

Daisuke was strumming away on her guitar while Veemon asked her more questions about predecessor of Friendship, the canine resting on the floor as he listened to them.

"OK, so what about Matt do ya like da most?" the dragon asked as he wrote the notes down in digi code.

Daisuke paused in her strumming as she thought that question over.

She didn't know why he wanted to know, but decided to go along with it.

"I guess it would be how protective he is over TK." She said as he wrote this down.

"What do you think about cologne?" Veemon asked.

"Ugh, no. I don't like it. The smells usually make me nauseous." She said wrinkling her nose as he snickered as Matt tucked this information away in his mind.

"Places you'd go for a date?" the dragon asked.

"Maybe the movies or a restaurant. Or just stay at home and rent a movie. Baking also sounds kinda fun." She said thoughtfully resting her hands and head on the body of her guitar.

Matt mentally smiled in relief at this, knowing that she would be easy to please and he wouldn't have to go out of his way to make her happy.

As long as he didn't say anything that she took he wrong way and pissed her off.

"OK, I have to ask. Why do you want to know this stuff?" Daisuke asked standing up and walking over to her guitar stand, setting it down.

"Well, I was just wonderin' why you never had a boyfriend before. I mean, you're pretty and I know boys think that too since Willis kissed you and even those two boys from the different dimensions liked you too. Those boys, um, Takuya and Masaru kissed you on the cheek." Veemon said making the canine's tail flick in agitation that someone had dared to kiss _his_ she wolf.

"_Great, now I'm starting to talk like Strabimon. But she is mine though. If anyone touches her, I'll tear them apart."_ Matt snarled at the thought.

The girl gasped when she heard the sound and turned to her dog.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Yama?" she asked walking over to him and sitting down in front of him.

Matt looked up at her and gave a happy dog look as he wagged his tail and lapped at her jaw, making her laugh.

"I love you too, Yamato." She said kissing his snout.

He froze up when he heard what she said, the words still going over in his head as she got up and left the room when she heard her father call her name.

The blue dragon hopped off of the bed and walked over to the dog as he stared into space.

"Well, looks like you're half way there. She loves the dog you. Now we just need her to love the human you." He said.

Matt growled at him with a glare, making the dragon smile as he backed off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Shut up." He said.

That night, Matt was visited again by Strabimon, the wolf smirking at the child of Friendship.

The blonde male frowned at him as he crossed his arms, unsure of what he wanted.

"What now?" Matt asked.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you." Strabimon said leading him through the misty area and they soon entered the temple that started all of the trouble.

Matt watched as they walked pass all of the carvings on the walls and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Wolfmon was standing there in front of him alive and was smirking.

"Yamato Ishida, child of Friendship. Meet Wolfmon the father of the Gururumon tribes and the children who inherit Friendship." Strabimon said.

"You? You're Wolfmon?" the blonde asked as the blonde haired, red eyed warrior walked towards him, light reflecting off of his armour.

"That I am." Wolfmon said.

"I have to say, it's a pleasure to meet one of my children. I am so proud of you." He said placing a comforting hand on Matt's should, this aura of security radiating off of him.

"For what?" Matt asked.

"For your courage and selflessness when you and your friends fought the Dark Masters, MalMyotismon and Diaboramon. You never gave up and stood by them no matter what. I could never be more proud of a child." Wolfmon said.

"What about Daisuke?" Strabimon asked.

Wolfmon looked over at him and smiled softly at the mention of his daughter and all of the hardships she had overcame throughout the years, growing into a strong, beautiful girl.

But she wasn't just his daughter, she was also the daughter of Agnimon and he was just as proud as he was over her since she was his only child who hadn't turned her partner evil by accident.

Wolfmon shook those thoughts from his mind and pulled his son over to his pedestal, allowing him to sit.

"I figured it was time for us to meet face to face since the time is up." Wolfmon said.

"Time's up? What do you mean?" Matt asked as fear consumed him.

"I have four days left until I make Daisuke fall in love with me." He said.

Strabimon laughed as he ran his clawed hand through the silvery tuff of fur on his head.

"You'll see what we mean soon enough." He said.

Matt looked at them curiously, then faded back into his sleep hazed mind.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"The Daughter of Wolfmon and Agnimon"

**I decided to have a chapter devoted to Daisuke and have her learn everything about what happened to Matt. Please enjoy and review.**

Daisuke groaned in her sleep as she woke up, startled to find herself lying in a field of sweet smelling grass with fog rolling around her.

Her chocolate eyes roved around the area she was in, standing up to take it all in.

"OK, this is one messed up dream." She said as she started walking, taking in a breath of the scent of the grass that tickled her bare feet as she walked.

"_This isn't a dream."_ A male voice said making her stop.

She turned around and saw a humanoid creature with wild orange hair, green eyes with white markings on his adorable face and he was wearing red pants.

He sort of reminded her of a cat with the black nose, tiny fangs and bushy tail he had.

"Are you a digimon?" she asked.

It wouldn't be the first time she was transported into a different world and met a digimon.

It had happened to her once before when she went to New York to spend the summer with Mimi and Willis when they met Natsu, the girl who was a digimon and clung to Daisuke, claiming her to be her only friend.

She had been sad when Natsu disappeared and she hoped she would somehow find her own place where she belonged.

"_You bet!"_ the digimon giggled as he rushed over to the girl, another digimon, this one resembling a wolf standing behind him with his arms folded behind his head.

"_My name's Flamon." _The green eyed hybrid said as he hugged the child of Miracle's arm.

"_And I'm Strabimon. Nice to finally meet you, Daisuke."_ The wolf said.

"How do you guys know my name?" the child of Miracles asked them.

"_We're family. Of course we know about cha."_ Flamon said as he pulled her along with him into the mist as it began to lighten up.

Daisuke didn't know why, but she felt nothing but trust from the two digimon that were with her, so she let them lead her through the mist as it swirled around them.

Soon, the mist opened up to reveal a room made out of crystal and there were two digimon standing there dressed in armour and looked more human than Flamon and Strabimon.

"_We brought her, Daddy."_ Flamon chirped as he let go of Daisuke and skipped over to stand at the side of the male dressed in red, white and black armour with horns and a mane of blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes filled with amusement as he smiled at his son.

"_I can see that."_ He said patting Flamon's head with a tender look.

"_Honestly, stop being such a baby."_ Strabimon said as he calmly walked over to the male dressed in silver and blue armour with a wolf helmet, short blonde hair and.

"Who are you guys and why did you bring me here?" Daisuke asked as she walked closer to them, feeling the power they held radiating off of them in pleasant warmth.

The two smiled at her with pride and love making her return it, feeling as though they all held a great connection to her.

"_I'm Wolfmon, the father of the children of Friendship."_ The wolf armour clad male said.

"_And I'm Agnimon, the father of the children of Courage. You being the child of both makes you kinda, like, both of our daughter."_ The dino clad male said.

Daisuke blinked her chocolate eyes at that looking very much like a lost puppy and that made Agnimon bend down to scoop her up into a hug, making her yelp softly.

"_Oh, I've wanted to meet you face to face in so long! My first and only daughter. I'm so proud of all of the good things you've done."_ He said.

"OK, you're freaking me out, dude." She said.

"_You aren't the only one."_ Strabimon quipped with a sweat drop at the sight.

"_Sorry."_ Agnimon said with a nervous laugh as he set the girl back down.

"Hey, it's cool, just don't do it again." She said brushing imaginary dust from her pajamas.

Wolfmon shook his head at this, then knelt down in front of her to look into her eyes.

"_We have something important to discuss about Matt."_ He said making her give him her undivided attention.

"What's wrong with Matt?" she asked in a worried tone.

The four digimon smirked at the obvious concern and protectiveness she felt for the other child of Friendship.

"_Weeks ago Matt and Gabumon came to my temple and a wish was made. Matt wished for someone to care for him."_ Wolfmon explained to the girl as she listened to him closely.

"_You see, his family and friends were all too busy to spend time with him and so he felt unloved, so I granted his wish, but at a price."_ He said.

"_A price?"_ she asked as Strabimon snorted making her look over at him.

"_A pretty good one too, sis. You see, Matt's actually in love with you, but to make him tell you, we turned him into a house pet."_ He said.

"House pet?" she asked when she suddenly thought back to the last few weeks.

Yama, the dog she found and took in.

He had seemed so familiar with his golden fur and soulful azure eyes and the humanlike ways he acted; it was so simple and obvious that it made her feel stupid that she didn't figure it out before.

"Oh, I am so dumb!" she groaned slapping her forehead.

"_Yeah, that's a very common thing the children of Agnimon inherit. At least you got the looks from us."_ Strabimon said with a wink making Flamon pout at him.

Daisuke sighed as she ran her fingers through her mahogany hair, feeling stressed from the news.

"OK, so the dog I found and took care of is actually Matt Ishida? And he's in LOVE WITH ME?!" she yelped when she let the words fully process in her mind.

"Pretty much." Agnimon shrugged.

She groaned again as Wolfmon whacked Agnimon over the head for upsetting their daughter.

Flamon skipped over to his sister and hugged her arm, making her look down at him and into his emerald eyes with a sweet smile on his face.

"_Aneki, don't cha love Matt too?"_ he asked making her smile at how innocent he sounded.

"Well…yeah, I do." She said.

"_Good, then you'll have your chance to tell him that."_ Strabimon said.

"Oh my god, don't tell me this is a total clichéd love turns the beat back into a handsome prince thing is it?" Daisuke asked.

"_That's close to what Matt said."_ He said.

"_Look, just don't worry so much over it. When you wake up tomorrow you'll be in for a great big surprise and you'll get your chance to tell him."_ Agnimon said with a smile and hands on his hips.

"You guys are kind of weird, but I like you." She said making them all laugh while Flamon cuddled up to her side and she hugged his back.

"_See ya around sometime, sis."_ Strabimon said as he waved his clawed hand at her.

Daisuke gasped as her body felt extremely light and her vision began to blur, her mind being swept into the world of unconsciousness.

Soon enough, she faded out from the area and was back at home sleeping in her bed with a content smile, unaware of the golden furred body sleeping next to her beginning to morph.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

"Surprise"

**This isn't the last chapter yet. I think the next one will be though. I hope you like it and happy holidays to everyone out there. Please enjoy and review.**

The next morning the sunlight streaming in from the window was what woke Matt up making him groan at the light.

His azure eyes blinked open and he found that he was lying on his back with something warm and breathing nestled into his side.

He looked down and saw that it was Daisuke who was there with her arms around him, seeking the warmth his body had to escape the chilliness of the room.

Matt smiled at her as he reached down to pull the covers up over her, but froze when he noticed something.

He gasped as he looked himself over, seeing that he had hands and he was back in his regular body.

He sighed in relief as he settled back down in the bed hugging the mahogany haired girl to him in a secure embrace.

Sure, he was back to his human body and was naked and was worried that Daisuke would beat him within an inch of his life when she woke up and saw them in this position, but right at that moment Matt was just happy with how things were then.

He was human again, he could speak, he didn't have to eat dog food anymore, he could now see his friends and family and the girl he was in love with was blissfully asleep in his arms.

Instead of dwelling on the negatives that would soon present themselves, he was focusing on the good things.

A little while later Daisuke soon woke up and was curious about the arms that were around her, then opened her eyes to see two azure blue eyes were staring down into her chocolate ones.

"Matt?!" she yelped jumping up and fell to the floor in her shock.

Veemon woke up from where he was sleeping at the foot of the bed, rubbing at his eyes and yawning as he looked over seeing Matt was turned back to normal and was in his partner's bed naked while said partner was on the floor rubbing her back side.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

The two children of Friendship looked at him with exasperated looks as Daisuke got up off the floor as she remembered what had happened last night.

"Look, Daisuke there's something I need to tell you." Matt said feeling anxious as she took a seat on her bed, looking him.

"If it's about you being Yama, don't worry. I already got the info." She said.

Matt looked at Veemon in shock, wondering if the dragon had already told her, but he was just as confused as he was.

"I didn't tell her." He said.

"If you didn't then who did?" the blonde asked.

"Wolfmon and Agnimon did." The child of Miracles said making them look at her.

"You met them? Both of them?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, including Flamon and Strabimon. Still kinda trying to wrap my head around the whole digimon being parents thing." Daisuke said as her nose scrunched up in thought.

Matt smiled at that as he shook his head, then took in a deep breath when he decided to just get it over with.

"Hey Daisuke?" he asked cursing himself for sounding a bit timid.

"What's up Matt?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if…you'd maybe wanna…you know…go out with me?" he asked.

Daisuke bit her bottom lip as she rolled her eyes in thought, pretending to think about it just to see the nervous look growing on the blonde's face.

Veemon held in a snicker at the mischief he saw in her eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't even bother answering some guy I found naked in my bed, but…I'll make an exception just this once." The mahogany haired girl said with a smile.

Matt sighed in relief as he pulled the covers around his waist as he moved over to sit next to the girl.

"What're we gonna do if Jun or your parents walk in?" Veemon asked.

Matt turned pale at the thought of one of them coming in seeing him and he was actually more horrified about his crazed fan girl being the one to find him.

"We'll just wait until everyone's gone, then call Tai over and tell him what happened." Daisuke said.

"Oh, I can just imagine what he's gonna say about this." Matt said.

**An hour later…**

Tai was laughing so hard he was barely breathing.

He, Kari and TK had come over with a change of clothes for Matt and Gabumon was even brought over so that he could see his partner again after so long.

Matt was sitting next to Daisuke on the couch dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans, scowling at the child of Courage as he continued to laugh.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Tai really, it's not funny." Kari lightly reprimanded her older brother.

"It is kind of funny." TK said making the children of Light, Friendship and Miracles give him a look making him smile nervously as he backed off.

Daisuke sighed as she had enough of the laughing, so she picked up a pillow that was on the couch and threw it at Tai, hitting him in the face making him stop laughing.

"OK, I'm done." He said holding the pillow.

"So now you two are dating?" Kari asked turning back to the two on the couch.

"Yes they are." Veemon said while Daisuke and Matt blushed.

"How nice. I'm just happy to have things get back to normal." Gabumon said.

"As normal as things can get around here at least." TK said.

Tai sighed as he sat back in his seat, arms crossed with a thoughtful expression.

"I never really thought my best friend would be the one dating the girl I viewed as a sister." He said.

"You're going to have to live with it." Kari said with a smile as she looked over to Matt and Daisuke as they sat together arm in arm, the girl resting her head on the older male's shoulder.

"Fine, but if you get out line, I'll kill you." Tai said with a smile of his own, but everyone could tell he was serious.

"Oh, believe me. I'll keep him in line." Daisuke said as the two digimon chuckled.

"I'm just happy you didn't kill me when you found out." Matt said as he hugged her close to his chest as they both chuckled and Kari cooed over how sweet they looked while Tai and TK rolled their eyes.

After the others left, Veemon and Gabumon both brought out Daisuke's guitar.

"What?" she asked them.

"Can you two sing a song for us?" the dragon asked.

"Yes, Veemon's told me that you could play. I would love to hear it." the canine/lizard said.

The girl laughed with a smile as she took her guitar and started tuning it.

"How about you join in if you know the song." She said to Matt.

"All right. Let's hear it." he said sitting back to listen as she strummed the guitar.

"_There are two wondrous weeks for winter vacation_

_Before New Year's and school comes to end it_

_So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations_

_Is finding a good way to spend it."_ she sang as the duo of Friendship wondered what song this was.

"_Like maybe…"_ Veemon sang.

"_Turning our beds into dual toboggans_

_And sliding down the ski jump tower_

_Building a snowman the size of Colossus_

_Or giving a Yeti a shower."_ She sang.

"_La, la, la, la."_ Veemon sang hopping around.

"_Staging a snowball fight_

_With giant catapults_

_And snow angels that really fly_

_Rocking a Christmas carol_

_Wrapping a present_

_Or just shoveling off the snow drive."_

"They can't all be fun." Veemon said making Gabumon chuckle as he started getting into the beat.

"_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do_

_Before school starts next year."_ Daisuke sang as Veemon started singing the next part with her.

"_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer!" _the duo of Miracles sang.

"OK, so that was from 'Phinas and Ferb'. That explains why I never heard it before." Matt said.

"Veemon loves it and some of the songs are pretty good." Daisuke said.

"All right, how about a song I know." He said holding his hands out for the guitar and she handed it over.

"_Didn't know what to get you_

_Ordinary just wouldn't do_

_But I found the perfect gift_

_For you_

_Now I got it all ready_

_But it's not wrapped in red or green_

_Come and sit down beside me here_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_We've got mistletoe and firelights_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the moon_

_As I sing my song for you_

_I hear church bells ringing_

_Carolers singing harmony with me now_

_You are looking so lovely_

_Even if the lights go out_

_We've got mistletoe and firelights_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the moon_

_As I sing my song for you_

_You're so beautiful_

_I only hope you see what I see_

_See it_

_Every word_

_Is mean to show you_

_How much you mean to me_

_We've got mistletoes and firelights_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the moon_

_As I sing my song_

_We've got mistletoe and firelights_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the moon_

_As I sing my song_

_Sing my song_

_Sing my song for you."_ He sang as the three all listened to him.

After he was done, the human girl and digimon all clapped at the song, loving the song.

"That was great, Matt." Gabumon said.

"Yeah, I never heard ya sing before. Did ya write that?" Veemon asked.

"Actually, no. but I did a song while I was stuck in my dog body." The blonde said.

"Can we hear it?" Daisuke asked.

"Nope, sorry. You have to wait for Christmas to hear it." he said with a wink that made her pout.

A few more hours went by with the four hanging out at the Motomiya home before they decided to just go outside to enjoy the nice winter weather.

Matt and Daisuke sat down on a bench, cuddling up together to keep warm as they watched the two digimon, both dressed in winter coats so they looked like human children, playing in the snow.

"I'd say this is a great first date." The girl said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Glad to hear it. so you don't want me to do anything…extreme or super romantic for any of our dates or holidays or anything like that?" the blonde asked as he hugged his girlfriend into his side.

"Hell no." she said making him chuckle.

"I've said I love you, right?" he asked.

"Actually, no, not yet." She said.

"Well, I love you. Very much." He said kissing the side of her head.

"Love you too." She said sleepily.

They stayed like that as the snow fell down from the sky, Gabumon and Veemon getting into a snowball fight, laughing as they ran away from each other.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

"Merry Christmas"

**Here is the final chapter. Kinda short and all, but I hope it's still good. I hope your Christmas was good. Mine is OK so far, but I'm mostly looking forward to the dinner. Happy holidays everybody. Please review and enjoy!**

Ten years later Matt and Daisuke had gotten married and had two children named Izayoi and Daichi, the daughter taking after her father in appearance while the son looked like his mother.

They were also Digidestinds like their parents, Izayoi partnered to Strabimon and Daichi partnered to Flamon, the two digimon making a comeback to see the happy couple and decided to be the protectors and partners of the children of Friendship and Miracles.

Matt had gotten a job as a music producer and Daisuke helped him out whenever she could, but was mostly working on finishing classes at the local college after she got pregnant with Izayoi when she was 18.

Her parents wouldn't support her at all, so she moved in with Matt as he helped her during the pregnancy and all of the other Digidestinds stayed to help whenever they could.

Two years after that Daichi came into the world and they couldn't have been happier.

It was Christmas morning, Daisuke and Matt both sleeping in their bed when their room door was creaked opened.

Two kids peaked into the room with grins on their faces, their digimon right behind them as they crept in.

Flamon and Daichi kept giggling in anticipation making Strabimon and Izayoi cover their mouths to stop them from waking the parents.

Veemon and Gabumon were sleeping at the foot of the bed peacefully, snoring quite loudly.

Izayoi and Daichi grinned at each other as they crawled up onto the bed, the blonde holding up her fingers to signal the count down.

When she reach zero, they both jumped right onto their parents.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" they cried jumping on the two adults as they groaned from the fuss, then groggily sat up in their bed, making the siblings stop.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Veemon yawned as he and Gabumon were woken from the noise.

"Are ya kiddin'? It's Christmas mornin'." Daichi cheered making Daisuke smile as she scooped her son into her arms, hugging him.

"We can see that." She said kissing his tanned cheek, making him giggle.

"We better get going before the kids freak out from being deprived of their gifts." Strabimon said as he walked out of the room, Flamon laughing in glee as he followed.

Matt shook his head as he scooped up his daughter as she laughed, the two parents walking out of the room and went to the living room where the tree was with the colorful presents lied out around it.

Daisuke set Daichi down as he rushed over to his pile of presents and Matt supervised the kids and digimon while she walked off to get the camera to take pictures of the kids opening their presents.

"Here you are, sweetie." Matt said handing over a pink box to Izayoi as Veemon picked up a blue box and handed it to Daichi.

Daisuke came in and started snapping photos of the kids as they squealed in happiness as they saw what they had gotten, hugging their parents in thanks.

Matt pulled Daisuke back to sit on my lap as they watched their kids playing with their new toys and their canine/lizard and dragon went off to make some hot chocolate.

"We did a really good job." The blonde male said as he hugged his wife.

"With what?" she asked turning back to him.

"With them, this. Our lives. Things just seem pretty perfect to me." He said as he kissed her cheek.

She chuckled at that as she kissed him on the lips, then pulled back soon after.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't change a thing." She said as Veemon and Gabumon came in with the hot chocolate, handing the mugs out to everyone.

Afterwards, the Ishida family went over to visit Tai and Sora so that they could have Christmas dinner at their place, their kids playing with their daughter Emi.

Kari and TK came over with their son Kaoru and the children all ran around wild with the digimon watching after them as the parents all talked.

This Christmas was just as special as the last and they were happy to always be around their friends and family for the holidays and any other time.

The end.


End file.
